


Shelter

by Amythe3lder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Remixed, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry remix for Wits On Tap 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonikaKrasnorada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223883) by [MonikaKrasnorada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaKrasnorada/pseuds/MonikaKrasnorada). 



A brolly well loved  
In a stand it stands alone  
Languishing disused

Recalls sheltering  
Young lovers from a plum rain  
In more tender times

And its owner hopes  
A basket of ripe stonefruit  
Can unfurl a heart

**Author's Note:**

>  _Between Showers_ is such a lovely tale, I hope I did it justice. Haikus seemed to fit the theme.


End file.
